Because they exhibit excellent impact resistance and clarity, resins such as polycarbonate resin, acrylic resin, clear polyolefin resin, polystyrene resin, and the like, are used in highway noise--shield boards, automotive head light lenses, helmet shields, goggles, instrument cover materials, and the like.
However, resin molded articles including polycarbonate resins, which are hydrophobic, are deficient in that when such molded articles are used in a high humidity environment, dew forms on the surface of such molded articles, thereby adversely affecting its clarity.
In addition, resin molded articles are deficient in that because they lack a high surface hardness, such as that of a glass product, the surfaces of said molded articles tend to have scratches, thereby adversely affecting the clarity of the molded article.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho57-69043,Hei2-16185, etc., have disclosed resin molded articles with an anti-dew formation capability by generating on the surface of a resin molded article a hydrophilic polymer coat layer, but there are disadvantages in that the adhesion between the hydrophilic polymer layer and the surface of the resin molded article is not sufficient and the durability of the anti-dew formation effect is deficient.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei6-13615 discloses an invention which provides a plastic molded article having an antifogging organic hard coat layer by applying a coating agent, which is obtained by adding 0.05-2% by weight of nonionic or anionic surfactant with a HLB value at 6-11 to a polyalkylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, onto the surface of a plastic molded article and then photoirradiating the coated surface, thereby hardening it. The plastic molded article provided with the antifogging organic coat layer obtained by this method exhibits a significantly better antifogging property compared to the prior art products, but the durability of the antifogging effect when in under a high humidity environment is not yet satisfactory, and in addition, the plastic molded article has an insufficient scuff resistance, so that when such a product is used as an outdoor illumination cover, a highway noise shield wall, an automotive headlight lens, a motorcycle helmet shield, and a pair of goggles, scratches on the surface of such a molded article occur easily, thereby causing a decrease in the light transmittance.
Therefore, it may be possible to fabricate a resin molded article provided with certain degrees of antifogging properties and scuff resistance by means of the prior art, but such products in use are deficient in that the antifogging properties of said resin molded articles rapidly decrease with time to the loss of antifogging properties, and the scuff resistance is insufficient, whereby causing the product to have an increasing amount of scuffing over time.